LOTM: Decimation S8 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back home later on after getting back up from Toad's nest) Violet: Wow! Alex: Impressive right? Violet: This house is so cool! Rose: I know right? We got a Garden, TONS of rooms, and a beach! Violet: Oh no way a beach!? Cool! Lenny: And wait till you see the colony! Violet: *gasp* Another colony?! Lenny: Yeah! Violet: Awesome! Moss: Jeez Violet, tone it down a notch would you? Violet: Ah come on Moss! Its a whole new place to explore! And TONS of new Targhuls to meet! Rose: Oh you should also meet my son, Grey. Violet: Oh you have son? That's great to hear Rose! Rose: Yeah, I can show you if you want. Violet: Please do! (Rose and Violet go to see Grey as Foxtrot is seen with Zulu) Foxtrot: *sighs and smiles*.... Zulu: Jeez bro, you okay? Foxtrot: H-Huh? Y-Yeah I'm okay. Rottytops: Aw come on Foxy, go talk to her. Foxtrot: Why? Zulu: Because, you're not gonna get anywhere by giving her baby eyes like that. Rottytops: Yeah, come on Foxy! Foxtrot: But-But- Zulu: *Starts pushing Foxtrot* Come on wuss! I'll take you to her! Foxtrot: N-No wait I- Rottytops: Trust me Foxy, you and her will be perfect for each other! (Moss is seen facing Alex) Moss: So. Show me this colony of yours. Alex: Oh. Alright, follow me. Moss:.... (Alex and Moss head down to X's colony) Alex: X! Open up we got a visitor! (The door opens up as Alex and Moss enter) X: Ah hello Alex. *Sees Moss* Oh. Who's this? Alex: This is- Moss: Name's Moss. X: Oh. I uhhhh....I can see why. Moss: So you're the Alpha of this colony? X: That I am. Moss: And you live with the humans? X: Sure do. Moss: Great... X: Is... Is that a problem? Moss: Not really, just surprises me is all. X: I see... Alex: W-Well uhhh, we'll head back inside the house now. We've got a lot of planning to do! X: Right I'll just- (The 3 then see Rayla talking with Davey) Rayla: Its sweet of you to help me out today Davey. Davey: Davey wants to help Mama Rayla. Rayla: And that's- *Sees Alex* Oh Alex! Alex: Hey Rayla! Rayla: What are you doing? Alex: Oh you know. Just showing Moss around. Rayla: Moss? *Sees Moss* Oh. Hello. Moss: *Disturbed look* … What... Are you? Rayla: Huh?? Moss: Are you a...Targhul? Rayla: Yes I am. Moss: Yet you look so... different. Rayla: Well I was a human till I was turned into one. Moss: You were... human? Rayla: Yes I was. Davey: Now she's best mama in the world! Moss: Mama???? Davey: Yeah! Rayla: You got a problem with that? Moss: A human turned Targhul, now acting a mother to infants? I have several problems with that. Rayla: Oh really? Well I'll have you know its thanks to my job as a mother that I was able to accept being a Targhul. Moss: Humans aren't meant to become us. Rayla: Then what are they meant to be? Moss: They- Alex: *Buts in* I-I think we should probably head back to the house Moss. Let's give Rayla some alone time. Moss:... Fine. The more I'm away from this freak the better. *Leaves* Rayla: Freak!? Why you dirty little- Alex: Rayla Rayla. Relax. Rayla: Alex what the hell is this guy's problem? Alex: He's....stuck in lost times Rayla. Rayla: Oh he's one of those Targhuls then huh? Alex: Yeah. Rayla: Well still... The way he looked at me like I'm a freak it... *Tear drops* It brings back bad memories. Davey: Mama? Alex: Well, he won't be a bother to you anymore. I'll make sure of it. Rayla: Thanks Alex. Alex: Don't mention it. I should get going now. Davey it was great seeing ya. Davey: Bye Alex! (Alex leaves the nest) Rayla: *Sighs* I love him so much. Davey: Huh? Rayla: N-Nothing Davey! Davey: Hmm, okay! (The two then walk away before it cuts to Erin and Jack in Erin's room. Erin is seen visibly antsy) Erin: *groans*.... Jack: What's wrong? Erin: I wanna see those Flower Targhuls again! They're so cute! Jack: Jeez Erin, we have a whole colony of infants right next door! And your adoptive daughter has a baby! Erin: I know, but come on! They were so adorable! Jack: I know but- Erin: Come on Jack, when are we ever gonna see a baby Targhul with a sunflower growing on its head? Jack: I mean I guess they're cute. Erin: Exactly! Jack: But we've still got a whole nest outside full of infants you know. Erin: It's just not the same though! Granted I love the ones outside, but those ones back in Remnant were so adorable! Jack: *sigh*.... (Jack then hugs onto Erin) Erin: Am I going crazy over this? Jack: A little bit. Erin: *sigh*... Jack: We'll visit them later Erin. I promise. Erin: Okay... (The two sit together on the bed before it cuts to Rottytops and Zulu pushing Foxtrot around to find Violet) Foxtrot: G-Guys come on! Zulu: Aw come on bro! Rottytops: It won't hurt to talk to her! Foxtrot: W-What if it does?! Rottytops: It won't jeez! Relax a little! You killed a dragon remember? You can handle this! Foxtrot: *Nervous moan*.... Zulu: Here, she's in that bedroom over there. Now go inside! (Foxtrot looks back at the two nervously before he approaches the bedroom and enters. He finds Rose and Violet inside as Violet holds onto Grey) Grey: *giggles* Violet: Awww! Rose: I know isn't he a cutie? Violet: Oh yeah. He's a peach. Rose: Have you ever had kids Violet? Violet: Not yet, but Toad says if I eat enough I might end up creating one. Rose: Oh so that's how it works? Violet: It's one way. Rose: Ah. Foxtrot:.... Rose: *notices Foxtrot* Oh, hey Fox! Violet: Huh? (Violet turns and looks at Foxtrot) Violet: Oh it's you. Foxtrot: H-Hi... Rose: What's going on? Foxtrot: I-I-I-I- I um... uh.... Violet: ?? Rose: Foxtrot? Foxtrot: I uhhh..... Violet: You okay? (Foxtrot starts sweating as Zulu and Rottytops watch) Zulu: Man he's losing it. Rottytops: Yeah. Rose: Is something wrong Fox? Are you sick? Foxtrot: Ummm…… Rottytops: *Whispers* Hey Violet. You look very nice today. Foxtrot: *Whispers* H-Huh?? Rottytops: *Whispers* say it. Foxtrot: H-Hey Violet, you look....very nice today. Rottytops: *thumbs up* Violet: Umm, thanks. Zulu: *Whispers* Ask her what she thinks of the base. Foxtrot: S-So um.. Wh-what do you think of the base? Violet: I haven't seen all of it but I like what I've seen so far. Rottytops: *Whispers* Offer her to show her the rest of the base. Foxtrot: C-Can I show you around? Violet: Um sure. Why not? Rose: *Confused look*? Violet: Well, let me give Grey back and we can get started! Rottytops and Zulu: *Thumbs up* Foxtrot: G-Great! (Violet hands Grey back to Rose) Violet; Well let's go. Foxtrot: Y-Yes let's. (Foxtrot and Violet leave the room) Rottytops: *Whispers* Let's make sure it goes well. (Zulu and Rottytops follow the two as Rose sits confused) Rose:....What just happened?? Grey: *cooing*! Rose: Awww. (The scene then cuts to Moss looking around the house before he runs into Blake) Blake: Oh, sorry. Moss: Jeez watch where you're going asshole! Blake: Hey! I said I was sorry! Moss: I don't care, you humans need to watch where you're going! Blake: I'm NOT human! Moss: Oh and all this time I thought you were. Then if you're not human.... (Moss gets up in Blake's face) Moss: What are you freak? Blake: I. Am a Faunus. I am not a freak. Moss:..... (Moss then sees Blake's cat ears and smirks) Moss: Oh I see. You're a cat aren't you? Blake: Yeah I have cat ears. Moss: I've heard of your kind over at Remnant. Never thought I'd see one though. I wonder what kind of kids you'd make. Blake: Excuse me? Moss: You heard me. Blake: What does that mean? Moss: You know what I mean. (Suddenly Moss shoots out vines that wrap around Blake and cover her mouth) Blake: *Muffled yell* Moss: Oh don't worry. I won't kill you. I need you alive for the new children. (Moss smirks at Blake before his face begins to split in half with a pained and disturbed growl) Blake: !!! (Before Moss can infect Blake, a voice is heard) Alex: *Voice* Moss? Moss where are you? (Moss's face closes up as he glares over to where Alex was heard) Moss: *groans*... (Moss then looks at Blake) Moss: Guess you got lucky this time. (Moss lets Blake go) Moss: But don't think this is over. I will have you incubated sooner or later. *Leaves* Blake: *Shakes a little* …. Moss: *voice* One more thing. (Moss looks around the corner at Blake) Moss: If you even speak a word of what just occurred. I will have you slaughtered. Blake:...... Moss: *Smirks* (Moss then vanishes behind the corner as Blake stares in horror) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts